Robin Nightingale
= Robin is a 29 year old Hogwarts DADA professor. His appearance is similar to Jungkook from BTS except he was born with ocean(aka dark) blue eyes. Backstory Robin was born on the 1st of September to a lovely couple named Loraya(lor-rah-ya) Nightingale(née Starsbeam) and Tyler Nightingale. Loraya and Tyler were a middle-classed couple that lived in a quiet forest just outside of Eternalia. They weren't in the Nobility, so of course they couldn't enter Eternalia. When they saw the first glimpses of their son, both of them were surprised. His eyes looked like...there were broken shards. His dark blue eyes that contained shard-like details made him look....divine. It made them almost be enchanted by it. Robin grew up knowing the fact his eyes were abnormal. He wasn't uncomfortable by it. In fact, he loved ''it. He enjoyed knowing that everyone was mesmerized by his looks. He wished to become a Mesmer if he manifested. Robin was taught how to sing by his mother. His mother's a Vociferator that was well known for her unique voice color. Loraya taught him how to sing ever since he was 5 years old, and he fell in love with it. His uncle(his mother's brother) taught dancing to him since he was 7 years old. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't addicted to it. Singing and dancing: the two things that stole his heart. Robin produced his first music when he was 9 years old. He didn't say anything about how he created it when his mother heard it. His mother simply thought the song was from somewhere else and he'd found it. His mother never heard of the song before, so she started to advertise the song so it'd get popular, and her work paid off. Soon everyone in the Lost Cities was listening to it on their devices wherever they went, and Robin grew proud. He still didn't tell anyone about his creation, after all, no one in the Lost Cities cared about ''who made the song. Just what the song was. Robin continued to make music for 2 full years until he received an invitation to go to Hogwarts on his 11th birthday. When he received the offer, he immediately accepted it. After all, he was going to learn magic! Tyler and Loraya bought Robin a snowy owl named Beam for his present when he was leaving home to Hogwarts. Beam was a messenger to Robin and became one of his closest companion. In Hogwarts, his popularity grew because he was handsome, smart, and...a rebel. You can basically picture him as Younger James Potter's version two. At first, when he was a First Year, everything was easy for him. He excelled in all the classes and was very popular. Getting highest scores and snatching all the compliments, well no wonder he became lazy and snobby. He began to indirectly bully other peers, look down on kids that got grades lower than him. In his Second Year, things got harder and rougher. Classes became more difficult and some of his friends began to leave to join other popular groups. Soon, Robin was all alone. He had no choice but to study harder and get better scores. Luckily, his grades got up pretty quick after intense studying. He still had few friends, but he didn't care at the moment. He was just happy he at least had some people on his side. When he was a Level 3, he found a chameleon just outside the balcony of his window. The chameleon was injured and Robin nursed it back to full health. His father worked as an animal caretaker in the Lost Cities, so he learned a few stuff about how animals behaved and other stuff as well. The chameleon became his pet and Robin often sent him down to other places camouflaged so the chameleon could spy on others... Robin called the chameleon Leo. Ever since he met Leo he began to learn about animagus, an extremely complicated process of becoming another animal. It took him months to do that, and by the end of his Fourth Year he succeeded in transforming into a robin, a bird. Time flew by faster than he expected and soon the OWLs were nearing. He was in his fifth year, and everything and everyone had changed. He gained new friends, lost some.......everything was changing and he felt the change in him too. The day of his OWL test, he felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't wait to tell his parents his scores after the test results were given. He could already picture his mother hugging him as his father held the results, beaming brighter than a beacon as it showed all Oustandings. As expected, his grounds were exceptional. After weeks of preparing for the test no wonder, his grades were all Outstandings. Just after the results were put out, an owl came with a letter. The letter that made his world collapse like a domino. His mother had died. His mother had been distracted while light leaping, which led to a fatal light leaping accident. His father had ran away and was nowhere to be the day his mother had died, and soon it was revealed that his father had distracted his mother. It was a murder, not an accident. His father had fallen in love with another woman and wanted to get rid of his wife. At first, murdering wasn't something he considered. But at that moment, when his wife saw him with another woman, he didn't think hard enough and push her into the light, and watched her slowly fade away. Robin felt empty. In a blink his life had turned upside down and made his head spin. His grades didn't matter anymore. Robin was overwhelmed with grief. He felt as if his heart was being torn into millions of pieces, and happiness didn't have the meaning to him anymore. His whole world was filled with misery. He mourned for his shattered family every night and that sadness eventually turned into anger. He was angry. Although his father was sent to Exile, his mind and heart were not at rest yet. He feared he'd go crazy if he'd stay in this state, so after he graduated from Hogwarts he returned to Forestlane, the cottage in the forest and stayed there for 5 full years, trapped in the house of bitter-sweet memories. He had trapped himself in there on purpose. One reason was because he felt himself eager to find his father and murder him, and he immediately understood he was about to become dangerous if he allowed himself to be like this. 5 whole years. 5 whole years of closing himself in. Almost everyone, both in the Wizarding World and the Lost Cities recognized what happened to him. Wizards and witches pitied him, yet Elves did not understand. After all, death was something that was unnatural for them. So after those several years of living in the Lost Cities, he returned to the Wizarding World. Although he wasn't born there, it was his homeland. The Wizarding World related to him. They understood him. Robin applied to become a DADA professor in Hogwarts. Everyone warned him that the job was fairly risky and dangerous, but Robin did not care. DADA was his favorite class, and he wanted to teach it. When the Headmaster of Hogwarts interviewed him, he answered every question with his full passion and honesty. Touched by him, the headmaster gave him the job. Ever since then, Robin taught at Hogwarts. Lots of kids loved him and Robin found his hobby; to teach. While he'll never forget the death of his mother, he has accepted the reality and embraced it. Personality Robin's calm and patient and controls himself very well. He learned to appreciate everything around him, so he's always thankful to others around him. Being very decisive and indecisive at times, Robin has times when he crawls away from human interaction and finds himself staring at the stars on top of trees in forests. While some people understands his quietness and neglecting others at times, some mistakes this as egotism. He usually takes time with his actions and decisions, but once he sets his mind on something, he continues to believe that that is the correct thing. Appearance He has dark blue eyes and brown hair. His eyes look like it's made of broken shards and everyone is fascinated by it. Relationships Family He is still grieving for his mother and has not forgiven his father for the murder. He's more collected with himself than he was before. His anger and hatred for his father have toned down after 5 years of reflection in his cottage, and now all he feels is regret. Other People He is generally more close with wizards and witches than with elves. He does not have an extremely close relationship with anyone and rather prefers to be distant. Hogwarts For Hogwarts staffs, he's not close with any of them either. He's not hostile towards them, and remain a professional and business relationship with the professors. For students, he does show favoritism but tries to hide it and care for every student equally. Some students like him for his weird look, some like for his teachings, and some don't because of their own reasons and Robin doesn't expect everyone to like him.